User talk:Kjhf/Archive 9
Echo and Cutup Hey kjhf, I have compiled a full list of all the info I have on E&C on my test wiki, here. Please take a look and add to it if possible! Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 20:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Here's an idea that I had and flamethrower agrees with. I am wondering what the admins say about recreating the official store-The mainframe would be me and flamthrower's stores, with joeman if he agrees and/or skipper if he agrees. Reply on my talk page 23:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) New User Group Hey Kjhf, both myself and mack are on the IRC now; if you wanted to discuss not only some of the changes around here, but the new user group. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Image Link How do I make an image link? Can you fix my signature? 19:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like VegaDark has done it for you. As for making links, you can either use the raw URL code and wrap it in wikia format (like my sig), or you can use the format . 20:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Just to tell you Samdo is on the brickipedia irc. 20:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Semi related: Is there any way to do the image link thing using an image from another website without the rollover? ::The rollover thing is . So, as long as the picture is approved by Wikia (and not on their image blocklist) you can use the first method explained above. Just don't add the span. :: 18:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Warning Ajraddatz Talk 22:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) . YOU SHALL BE ASSIMILATED INTO THE BORG. 3... 2... 1... YOU ARE NOW A PART OF US. 22:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :What is this BORD you speak of? WE ARE THE BORG FOOLISH MORTAL. WE HAIL FROM STAR TREK NEXT GENERATION. PERPARE TO BE ASSIMILATED. 22:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Um my signature got messed up when vegadark fixed it. See flamethrower13's talk page can you fix it? 22:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) NVM. A few things 1:The networker page is really, really wierd. Is it broken? 2:I forgot what 2 is 3:Is there a link to blogs because I can't find any? 00:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nah, just laid out strandely. I've fixed it after a vote. 2. Well, great. 3. At the top of everyone's userpage is a link to their blogs. Also, Category:Blog posts. ---- What do you want me to withdraw from on the welcome to the wiki thing? Also I if I do not know what RfA is how should I know there is a like to a page about it?-- 04:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- The User:Joeman200/Welcome to the wiki needs grammar tidying and to make it more friendly/professional. At the moment it looks quite patronising and lacks respect. As for the RfA (Hold your horses) : # You are currently drumming up support for adminship by means of vote, before filling out an RfA. # If you are seriously considering adminship, you should at least know of our policies and project pages. # The side bar has a link to RfA. # You've already voted on some RfAs, therefore must have already been to the page. [1] # My Lego Network Wiki:Administrators # Your sig has "I have 500 MS edits!" so clearly you know of the rules and have seen the RfA page. # Why did you do this? # Finally: Your record doesn't look good on you. This isn't vandalsim, however blatant offense may cover it, due to Meatpuppetry being covered by one of our policy pages. 18:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I will also add this. The community of this wiki will entrust you with sysop rights if they think that you having sysop rights would benefit the wiki. You seem to be wanting adminship solely to benefit yourself, and if this is the case, then I can tell you now that you won't get it. Adminship is not a trophy; it is a responsibility and not a reward. Ajraddatz Talk 19:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) My response # I wanted to see if users would like me as a admin. # Good to know thanks # really? where? # honest to Gosh I confess: I forgot :-( # Thanks for the link that helps a lot! # same a the previous answered comment # Its a sand box, I was seeing how many s I could do # I have said to Ajr that was a misunderstanding I was helping Johnater. It did look like meatpuppetry but it was not! # Response to Ajr: I know it looks like that but I really care for this wiki Thank you, :-- 22:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow...If I knew that it would be this hard to become an admin (eventually, but not yet)... 22:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well...I think joeman is good...but hes not like most other admins... 00:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Apple Butter.png Thanks for the upload, however, I can still see the JPG compression distortion ;) 21:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Because I took the original file and converted it. ( :D ) Feel free to upload a new version? 21:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) clicks Can you please click on my lego magazine rank 2 100,000,000 times please because then ill be set for life and ill say to every on that your the best networker in the hole wide world. thanks,--DanielBoone5956 no one can give 100,000,000 Click man! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 03:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) May I ask you a question? I am an administrator on a few other wikis, and I was wondering how the AJAX option in the recent changes is done. Thanks! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] :It's in MediaWiki:Common.js. Search "WoWWiki" and copy the code from there into your own wiki's Common.js. 01:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::*Murmurs something about the lack of original coding* Ajraddatz Talk 01:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::HideMe, anyone? :) 04:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) could you please restore this page: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joeman200/page/setup I want to see my history-- 04:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 05:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: what do you mean I can't move pages until I'm a admin-- 22:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone can move pages, so long as they aren't protected. 23:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well I knew I had the move icon but I asked some admin what it was and they said only admins can move pages(sorry)-- 23:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :FB100Z made the official store page plain white so that the logo shows up but the talk page and archives need it but: if you just make the temple page white that should work-- 23:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Question Why have Richthofen (aka golemthebest) ops on mlnw irc? :He was on 24/7 when I gave him ops, about a week after I started the IRC (he was tied first to become ops - see also Mackmoron). He's since become detached from IRC and MLNW, but I'd say he can still be trusted in IRC. : 17:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya I had the same question. Hi FDH!!!!! stop stop turning off blink for all users on my sig.if your using firefox(contdown and hideme will be turned off doing this) go to tools>options>content>enable js uncheck that fo no blinking. 00:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No please. Blink is really annoying. Don't turn it on. :It's against the Sig policy. Also, think about people who don't like it and don't know how to turn it off. Or people with epilepsy... etc. 16:50, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A wiki is a community of editors. As a community certain rules have been put into place. One of those rules is NO BLINKING. This is not anarchy. Please follow the rules. If you don't agree with the rules then engage the community in discussion and try to get it overturned. Just ignoring the rule is not playing nice, does not make people like you, and causes pain for everyone. 17:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) please add this Can you add this My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Rollback-patroller near the My Lego Network Wiki:Administrators on the side bar(what do you call it?)-- 15:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC Is it possible for me to be made a channel op? 08:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Are you on often enough? 15:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm on alot. The main reason I'm asking is I have seen a few people who come and swear for no reason. 04:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) A letter to MLNO Please check out Project:A letter to MLNO. This is a very important change that Ajraddatz is suggesting, and everybody needs a say in it. 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) HI I want to ask if i can get voiced on MLNW irc,because i am on very often and i am on when the most sleep.-- 17:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :We don't really do voicing on the MLNW channel - there's no point in it as the room is public. 15:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah richthofen already tell me.can i request op rights.I am often online-- 16:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Stuffs Hey Kjhf, some more stuff with the merger. Since they don't want to move here (and I don't blame them; that would be a lot of work), why don't we move there? Wikia will still host us, of course, but they will just buy/run the domain. The forum will still be converted to a MediaWiki base, and everything will still run all fine and dandy. My_Lego_Network_Wiki:A_letter_to_MLNO|Now, please read this. Thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 23:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I'll respond on the discussion page. 15:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They don't seem interested at all in merging, and misinterpreted about 90% of what was told to them. We could look into getting a forum for the wiki (at mylegonetwork.wikia.com/forum, but I have given up on MLNO. One major thing that has stopped this from working is different value, especially in the power that the average user commands. It was kind of funny dealing with them; they were always assuming that we had one person "in charge". They have a lot to learn about the wiki-communism which is practiced by almost every large wiki, and even some forums. :P Ajraddatz Talk 19:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) rumhum: see your sig talk page-- 04:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey Kjhf, could you check this out: My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for adminship/SSgtGriffin ?? Thanks. 23:52, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : 21:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC)}} IRC Hai kjfh can u plese com on teh irc nao thnks!!11 17:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : 21:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC)}}